


Rise

by silverdawn



Category: Batman (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverdawn/pseuds/silverdawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin may have escaped Batman's shadow by forming the titans, but someone is watching him from the darkness. And very soon, Robin will be immersed in a world of lies and deception. Then a shadow will descend upon his heart, and it may be one that he will never escape from...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rise

Chapter 1 – Light

Robin was perched upon the flat roof of what was Titan’s Tower. Cyborg’s masterpiece. It was a symbol. A symbol of hope that Jump City will see a prosperous future. Bright, like the sun, without darkness tainting the light like the villains in Gotham or Bludhaven. This city’s future was going to be peace. That’s why they were the Teen Titans. Teenagers who were developing into young adults, the future heroes of the world. One day they will have as much recognition as the Justice League. But, even now, they are just as important.   
Robin sighed deeply as he breathed in the fresh morning spring air. A few months ago when he came to this city, he would have never even thought, not even for one second… that he would be the leader of the most successful teenaged heroes in the business. Young Justice had formed because of them. He was so proud. So proud of his team. They stuck with him like glue. They were comrades. They were friends. But more importantly. They were family. He had given up on his past family long ago. The life he had in Gotham… that was a past life. That life no longer belonged to him. He was not going to hide in someone’s shadow any longer. Bruce. Robin sighed. He still loved Bruce. He would always love him, but he would find it difficult to say that to the man’s face. Plus, every bird has to flee the nest. It had been his turn. He had been given an opportunity to stretch his wings. To find his limits. And soar. Just like his mama had told him. He was not just her Robin now. He was a symbol to the whole world. And he would not change this for the world. 

A sudden ear-splitting screech sounded from below. It was accompanied by flashing red lights, as though the police were parked in Titan’s Tower. Robin grinned and back-flipped from his perch, sprinting into the control room. His enthusiasm, however, was not matched by some of his team mates. He was the first to enter the room, as always. Ready and waiting. The next titan to enter…

“Booh ya!” An enthusiastic cry sounded, and a moment later, Cyborg bounded into the control room, punching imaginary enemies. “Hell yeah, let’s get this show on the road. Who’s it now, Mad Mod… no… no… Control Freak… oh heck it ain’t weather dudes … tell me those guys are still good...!”   
Robin grinned at his friend’s enthusiasm. 

“Let’s just get this over with.” Raven mumbled. The girl always hid behind her cloak. Robin knew she had incredible power within her. She may be cold and she may seem uncaring, but behind her stony façade, Robin knew there was a warm soul underneath, trying to overcome the evil from within. 

“Friends.” A voice rang from behind Raven. Starfire flew like a rocket towards Robin and gave him a bone-breaking hug. He struggled to keep a straight face as she laughed and   
eventually let go. 

“Hi Star.” He said, smiling. The Tameranian princess was always so happy. She was like a bundle of optimism, with flames of red hair, she was like a warrior princess from his childhood stories. 

Last, but by no means least, was Beast boy… and let’s just say, he’s not exactly a morning person. He stumbled into the control room, dragging his feet behind him. He groaned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. 

“Anyone want some tofu for breakfast?” he mumbled, as though he was still half asleep.

“Sorry Beast boy, tofu will have to wait. It’s Dr Light.” Robin said, pointing at the screen. “He’s robbing a bank down south. Titans Go!” 

“Oh man, I was having the cutest dream. I was at a prom, and there was this girl. Hey, she looked a lot like you Raven…”  
Starfire sniggered as Raven’s face coloured a deep scarlet in anger. She slapped Beast boy on the cheek and rushed after the others. 

“As if you’ll ever get a date at the prom in the first place.” The girl muttered, and followed the other three titans out into the city.   
Beast boy’s eyes almost protruded out of their sockets from Raven’s slap. He growled as his bum hit the floor and his eyes began to water. “Hey! I sooo tooo would get a date. The ladies love me!” he was now wide awake. The boy whirled around the empty control room, and then slapped his forehead in frustration. “Dang it! Hey guys wait up!” The green boy transformed into a cheetah and sprinted after his friends.

 

Robin back-flipped out of the way from Dr Light’s incoming punch. The boy yelled one of his infamous war cries and plunged his bo-staff into the villain’s side. The man screamed and tried to wriggle from under the Boy Wonder’s grasp. The man eventually kicked the teen’s jaw, and the boy soared into the air, landing on the street with a thud. 

“Robin!” Starfire cried, flying to his aid. 

“I’m fine!” Robin replied, “Get light!” 

Dr Light smirked and the villain made a break for it. However, he did not get very far…

“I see you…” Raven’s demon grinned as the villain broke into a sweat. Darkness caught the criminal like a net. Raven’s red eye’s glowed like the fires of hell.

“RAVEN!” Robin roared. 

The teen let go of her victim. Her demon vanished and shock overcame her. The girl fell to the ground, a few metres from the cowering Dr Light.  
“I’m sorry!” he cried out miserably, “Don’t let her eat me… take me to jail…”

Raven trembled as Cyborg gently helped her up. She glanced at Robin, who, although he was slightly mad at the girl, he could not help but be sympathetic. He had mastered the darkness within him long ago, or at least, it rarely troubled him as much as it had done when he was with the Bat. Raven was still overcoming her dark side, and she needed help, and he would give that help to her. 

“Let’s go home.” He said softly.

Beast boy glanced anxiously at Raven as she stumbled in Cyborg’s arms. She took a few deep breaths before nodding in reply.   
However, before they walked even a few feet, the teens heard an eerie chuckle which made the hairs on their next stand on end. Robin whirled around and saw Dr Light standing as though he had won the Olympics. A complacent smug written on his face.

“You didn’t think it would be that easy, did you?” he sneered, “I fear you no more, witch. You and all of your friends are pathetic. I know. I know the villain underground is preparing for something. You will be broken.” The man cackled wildly, “And I. Will. Win!” 

With a cry Robin leapt in front of Light, swinging his bo-staff, the hero attacked with such ferocity, it was like watching a beast play with its prey. The villain, once so confident, was immediately on the defensive. The other titans did nothing but marvel at their leader’s skills. It was like watching a dance. With every punch, every kick and every flip, it was like watching a masterpiece. After a few minutes, Robin landed a massive uppercut, and the villain flew across the street, mirroring Robin’s actions a few minutes earlier. Robin marched forward to meet the wounded villain. Light looked even more terrified than before. Blood caked one side of his head and drenched his right arm. He could not move. Robin smirked,

“Lights out, Light.” 

And before the villain could even blink, Robin had knocked him out with his bo-staff.

“No one. I repeat, no one insults my friends.” Robin hissed, and then turned to face his fellow titans. 

Cheers of wonder erupted from his friends. Cyborg and Beast boy high-fived each other, and Starfire gave him another one of her infamous hugs. Raven even smiled. 

Robin grinned. 

He loved his job.

 

Miles away, in an underground labyrinth of gears and clockwork. A single eye had gazed upon the scene with much interest. The man leaned back in his chair, watching the screens with much interest before typing an instruction into a keyboard. A figure flickered onto one of the screens.

“Yes sir.” The voice answered.

“Tell our associate to be ready.” The man ordered, “Tell them that operation ‘Apprentice’ has begun. And get me Luthor.” 

“As you wish, sir.” 

The call ended just as abruptly as it had begun. The one-eyed man smirked.   
“Well, Robin, enjoy your last moments with your friends. Because by the time I am through with you…” Slade chuckled, “You will no longer have any.”


	2. Family

Chapter 2 – Family

Cyborg grinned sheepishly as he inspected the fridge. He groaned as a thick foamy slime coated the walls of the cooling unit. Note to self. The boy-robot thought. Never let Starfire cook again! He shuddered, but then cackled with triumph as he spotted three packets of bacon on the top shelf.

"Who wants some bacon and waffles?" He laughed, "Rob?"

"Sure." Robin nodded and sat down on one of the stools next to their table.

"Raven! Starfire! Waffles!"

Robin clamped his hands over his ears. Cyborg meant well, but his shouts were loud enough to wake the whole city!

"Oh yes please friend!" Starfire bounded into the kitchen happily. "Would you like me to assist…"

"No!" Robin and Cyborg said quickly. Her face immediately fell. Robin felt a pang of guilt. She only wanted to help, but their alien friend could not cook to save her life.

"Er… why don't you keep Robin company while I cook?" Cyborg suggested.

Immediately Starfire's sorrow lifted into happiness. Her eyes shone with joy with her new task and sat in the stool next to Robin. Robin blushed slightly as Starfire began to insist that she make him a Tameranian necklace. Cyborg sniggered as Robin glared at him. Starfire was a great friend, but sometimes she could be a bit naïve. But Robin could not help but laugh at her jokes. She smiled as she tried to do an impression of Dr Light. Robin sighed, her red hair was like the Sun's rays outside. Like pure light…

"Okay. Cy." A distressed Beast boy ran into the kitchen. He placed his hands on his hips and pretended to look like a concerned mother.

"Yes, dear." Cyborg grinned. Already knowing what his friend was going to say.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Beast boy waved his arms erratically in the air, as though trying to get someone's attention in a busy crowd. "NO MEAT WITH MY WAFFLES!"

Robin and Starfire giggled as Beast boy launched into his reasons as to why eating meat was wrong. Cyborg merely raised an eyebrow whilst he tossed some bacon in a pan.

"BB, I love meat, deal with it."

"But dude I change into half the animals you eat." Beast boy whined, using his puppy eyes in a final, desperate attempt to change Cyborg's mind.

"I can't do that BB. But…" Cyborg grabbed a packet of tofu from the cupboard.

"I'll cook some tofu for you if you want!"

"Sweet!" Beast boy high-fived his friend, "Thanks man, hey, later we have to play the latest mega monkey show down. It's gonna be so epic!"

"Yeah, it'll be so epic when I win." Cyborg laughed at Beast boy's scowl after his statement.

"Oh, you are so going down after that. First you are cooking meat. Second you claim you are better than me at mega monkey show down." Beast boy said, exasperated, sitting down on a chair next to Starfire.

"Well, we'll just have to see then, won't we?" Cyborg grinned.

"One pizza says Cy will kick your ass BB." Robin joked. Cyborg's grin stretched even wider after his friend's comment. Beast boy merely growled in anger. It looked as though steam was coming out of his ears.

"I'll add the TV remote for a whole day to that equation." Raven's monotone drawl sounded from the doors. Beast boy's cheeks reddened and he buried his face in his arms.

"Dudes, why do you always gang up on me?" He complained.

"Because it's so much fun." Cyborg teased as he dished out the food.

Beast boy quickly scoffed his tofu down his throat like a beast itself. Raven glared at her friend's poor manners and took a calming sip of her herbal tea.

"But you will be playing the game after we train." Robin reminded. The others all groaned.

"Oh man, can't we just call the fight this morning as training?" Beast boy moaned.

"Nope." Robin smirked, "Crime never stops, and neither can we."

"Don't remind me." Beast boy groaned, chewing miserably on his last piece of tofu.

A few hours and a few cuts and bruises later. Five sweaty and exhausted teenagers' piled onto their couch in their living room. After a few moments of nothing but laboured breathes. Cyborg raised his arms in a gesture of defeat.

"Man." Cyborg panted, "Robin, never make me do that again."

Robin smirked as he stood up, stretching his limbs. "Don't tell me you guys are totally wiped. That training simulator wasn't even on the hardest level."

The other four groaned.

"How are you not that tired?" Beast boy complained, "You haven't even got superpowers!"

"Just brain power." Robin smirked cockily.

A sudden low bleeping noise penetrated the teens' eardrums. Beast boy screamed and hid behind Cyborg. Raven narrowed her eyes as she glared at Robin.

"I've never heard that particular alarm before…" she muttered.

Robin sighed as he gazed at his bat-communicator on his utility belt. He shuddered. After all this time. Now Bruce had decided to contact him. What if he wanted to take him back home? Back to Gotham? No. He would not allow that. Not when everything was so perfect. He bowed his head in submission. Should he take this? He owed Bruce his life…

"I should take it. Excuse me." Robin exited the room, leaving behind four stunned super-powered teens.

"Is that…?" Beast boy's eyes widened in wonder.

Cyborg nodded. "Batman."

Raven's usual stony complexion transformed into something similar to shock. "Why would Batman want Robin? I thought he had left for good." she asked.

Beast boy's brow furrowed. "Mento said that he would call me in a time of need. Maybe Batman needs help?"

"Batman never asks for help!" Cyborg said quickly.

"Excuse me, but who is…" Starfire asked helplessly, but was interrupted by Raven.

"Maybe…" Raven's eyes widened in horror, "Maybe he's asking for Robin to come home."

The four teens turned towards the door their leader had just entered. Their gazes were forlorn. Lost. Their team would be nothing without their leader. Correction. They were nothing without him.

Robin growled as he entered his room. The boy peeled his mask off his face with clammy fingers. Now, he was Richard Grayson. He was a circus freak. Abandoned. Worthless. With no purpose. He felt weak without his mask, it was as though it gave him power, a purpose, like Bruce's cape. Without it, he was just an ordinary human being. Richard sighed as he pressed a button on the communicator. He will face Bruce, but he will stand his ground.

Bruce's image appeared on the screen. The boy's eyes widened as he noticed Bruce's usual dark eyes were even darker from lack of sleep. Wrinkles outlined his cheeks and the boy even spotted grey strands of hair.

"Dick." Bruce said softly. This was odd. More than odd. Bruce was always Batman when he called from the Bat-communicator. So why was he simply Bruce Wayne. His old man was letting his guard down. Luckily their communicators were finger-proof censored. But… Bruce already knew that… so it wasn't much of an issue. But still…

"Bruce, are you okay?" Dick asked awkwardly. "I… I haven't heard from you in months and now you call and you seem…"

"Pathetic." Bruce answered. Dick's eyes widened in shock. "I know."

"Bruce." Dick's voice softened sympathetically, "What happened? Is Alfred okay? What about Jay? Barbara? What's going on in Gotham?"

"The Joker escaped." Bruce stated bluntly.

Dick sighed, "Well, I thought the situation was worse…"

"It is… much worse." Bruce's eyes softened as he studied his wayward son. "I've missed you, Dick."

Dick blanched with shock… was Bruce going to…

"Recent events. Recent events have made me realised that I should keep my enemies close, but keep my friends closer…"

Dick's breathing began to increase in panic. What had happened? Why…?

"Dad." Dick's small voice rang through the communication line. Bruce's eyes widened in shock. He had not heard that word in a long time…Dick sniffed, "What happened?" Dick's face fell, "Dad is Jay?"

"I'm sorry." Bruce whispered, "I didn't want to tell you… you have been so good building the Titans. I'm very proud of you son, very proud."

Tears began to form in Dick's eyes. Silver droplets splashed onto his desk. "No…" he sobbed, "No dad, he was still so young…"

"Somehow…" Bruce gritted his teeth, "Somehow the Joker knew that Jason was connected to me. I don't know who told him, I don't know why, Jason hadn't even invented a superhero alias yet. He went out as Robin a couple of times when I knew that you were resting, nothing big. But…"

"Dad, I'm so sorry…" Dick's hands trembled. Even though Dick could see a few cracks forming on Bruce's façade, the man still retained his emotionless expression.

"What's done is done." Bruce said firmly, "I failed to protect him, but I will not fail you. Gotham is too dangerous for you, stay in Jump City, it is safer there."

Dick nodded. Relief flooded through him. Even though he should go home to comfort his family, his friends needed him more…

"If there is anyone you can't handle." Bruce warned, "You tell me. You understand?"

Dick sighed, at first he wanted to say no. He and his team had dealt with all the villains they had met so far. They were capable. But, he sighed, Bruce was broken. He had to heal him. He had to save his father. Dick nodded firmly. "I… I promise dad."

Bruce's lips curled into something of a smile. It was more like a grimace, but Dick knew that even a twitch of the lips was a big effort for his dad.

"Good." Bruce sighed. "Oh, one more thing." The man lowered his voice until it almost sounded as though he was the Dark Knight once more, "There is something stirring in the underground." He warned, "I do not know what, but I think Jason's death is linked to it somehow. I will deal with the Joker, you stay out of this, but just be careful."

"I'm always careful, Bruce." Dick smiled, and then paused, "And thanks."

Bruce looked startled for a few seconds before clearing his throat. "For what? I told you the most painful news."

Dick nodded, his sombre eyes meeting his father's. "I know, but I'm glad that you told me. And… I'm glad you called, even though it was not a pleasant subject, I… thanks."

Bruce offered Dick a small smile, "No Dick, thank you. Nothing is more important than family."

The screen flickered off.

Dick stared at the blank screen for sometime. Large tears rolled down his cheeks as he placed his head in his hands. Why? Why Jason? He wasn't even technically a superhero and yet the Joker murdered him in cold blood. He was an innocent. So innocent. Just…

"Aah!" Dick screamed. Pounding the table until his hands were raw with pain. He curled into a ball on the floor. Sobs shook his body. His father was broken. Utterly broken by his brother's death. But Bruce would get back on his feet. He had to. For Gotham's sake. For the world's sake.

After sometime, Dick wiped his eyes and glanced at his mask on the table. He would wear it for Jason. He would wear it with pride. For his brother. Who was one in everything but blood. He placed the mask on his face and sighed with relief. The Joker will pay. Oh Batman will beat that monster within an inch of his life. And if Batman did not. Robin growled. He will.

Deathstroke nodded as he finished the conversation with the madman. Most villains did not mess with the Joker, but Slade was not a common villain. When he wanted something, he would do anything to get it. Hopefully Robin would have heard the news by now. The man chuckled as he sat back in his leather chair. Oh this was too much fun.

Breaking the Bat was just part of his plan.

"Ah, Deathstroke. What do you want?" A drawl sounded from the screen above. The masked man smirked.

"It's simply Slade, now, Luthor." The mercenary corrected.

"Apologies. I've heard about the business with Batman, Slade." Luthor smiled, "I have to say, I am very much impressed with your ability to control that freakshow."

Slade sighed, "I did not call you for flattery, Luthor."

Luthor's brow furrowed, "Very well, straight down to business. What is it that you want? Normally I am the one to call you. This is a very strange turn of events."

"Remember when you said that you owed me a favour in terms of payment?" Slade reminded. Luthor's calm demeanour wavered and the businessman nodded slowly.

"Yes, I remember."

"Well I am in need of assistance." Slade said cryptically.

Luthor placed his hand on his chin, as though contemplating Slade's request. After a few moments of silence, the man nodded. "Very well. What is it that you need?"

"My sources tell me that you are well acquainted with a certain man in red and blue?" Slade spoke with a hint of mockery. Luthor's eyes narrowed.

"Yes." Luthor smirked, "He's not giving you any trouble is he?"

"Oh him… not at all." Slade grinned, "I want you to give him trouble. Keep him away from Batman's calls for help. I want to destroy the Justice League, and the way to do that is through…" Slade smirked, "Distraction."

Luthor's smile widened as he understood his ally's thoughts. He nodded. "You seem like a man with a plan, Slade." Luthor cleared his throat, "Very well, I shall keep my promise, but in turn…" The man glared at Slade coldly, "You stay out of my way and you answer to me when I need you."

"Of course. I shall call you soon to review your… efforts…" Slade smirked as Luthor nodded.

"Likewise." The man said, before disabling communications.

Slade grinned. Oh his plan was working perfectly. In a few days he will have the perfect boy to mould into the perfect Apprentice. And soon…Robin will be singing a very different tune.


	3. Ghosts

"Robin." Starfire tapped patiently on the Boy Wonder's door. The others hovered behind, too nervous to disturb their leader. About twenty minutes ago, Raven had sensed a great amount of trouble within Robin's mind. Minutes later, Starfire had crept up to his door… and her heart had broken when she had heard his sobs. She wanted to comfort him. She had felt like she had intruded upon his privacy. Therefore she had let her friend cry. The others had never witnessed Robin cry before. She had… a long time ago… but it was still a shock when it did occur. Robin rarely ever cried. He was fearless. The epitome of courage and altruism.

"Maybe Batman…" Beast boy began, but then, the four friends were startled when Robin's door opened to reveal a slightly bedraggled looking teen. Starfire stood awkwardly and the other three began to sprint away from their previous position behind Starfire.

"You guys heard, huh?" Robin coughed, replacing his sadness with a cool façade.

The others nodded cautiously. Beast boy was trembling with nerves.

"It's nothing, I…"

"Well, it obviously isn't nothing if it has made you this upset." Raven stated firmly.

Before Robin could answer, he was bombarded by one of Starfire's infamous hugs. He smiled as she buried her face in the crook of his shoulder. After a few seconds, the girl let go, and stared warmly at him through her big, green eyes.

"You are never alone, Robin." She said softly, "As the humans say, the weight of the burden must be shared. One can never carry it upon the shoulders alone."

Robin chuckled at her peculiar phrasing. He did not deserve friends as loyal as these. He smiled,

"Thanks, Star." He sighed, "But this isn't one of those times."

Cyborg bit his lip, "What happened? You ain't going home are you?"

Robin shot him such a fierce glare that it almost emulated the Dark Kinght's infamous scowl itself. Cyborg burned red with embarrassment and anxiety. Robin sniffed.

"No." he said slowly, "No I'm staying here." He took a deep breath. "I know I haven't told you guys my secret identity yet, I may never reveal it to you, for Batman… he has forbidden me to tell you my name."

"But I thought your name was Robin?" Starfire questioned, clearly confused.

Robin chuckled, "No Star, well, technically Robin is my name, but as a civilian I am also known by another. A secret identity if you will, for becoming a vigilante is against the law – technically, so therefore I have to adorn a persona, Robin, and keep my identity secret, in order to protect myself and the people I love."

"So, you are another person." Starfire's eyes widened, "You do not have the trust of me?"

"No…" Robin shook his head, "No, of course I trust you guys, it's just… Batman is very strict about this sort of thing, and for good reason…" Robin sighed as memories of Jason began to flicker across his mind. He gulped, "But all of his secrecy has failed to protect…" He paused as he tried to muster the courage to say it…

"What Robin?" Raven encouraged, placing a warm hand on her friend's shoulder. Robin bowed his head. He opened his mouth to continue… but stopped when he noticed that his Titans communicator was flashing a bright red. The others groaned.

"Perfect timing, as always." Beast boy muttered, "I'm sorry Rob, for whatever it is though, but it looks like we have a…"

Robin had already sprinted into the Control Room.

Beast boy gazed at the others miserably, but they bounded into the Control room after their leader. Robin was already studying the screen before him, glaring at the red lights with suppressed hatred, but also excitement.

"Three sites of destruction. Plasmus is present downtown. Raven and Cyborg, you take him down." Robin ordered, "Starfire and Beast boy, you guys deal with Overload. I'll go after Cinderblock in 4th Avenue up north."

"Man, you sure you don't want some help…?" Cyborg's query was quashed as Robin quickly interrupted the teen.

"Cyborg, I'll be fine, just concentrate on your task. Titans Go!" Robin yelled, and the Boy Wonder sprinted to the garage, his cape flying behind him like a bat. The other four shared anxious glances, but quickly followed suit.

"Remember, Raven use your raven-self to make Plasmus unconscious, Cyborg distract him whilst Raven enters his mind. Starfire and Beastboy, as Overload is completely composed of electricity, it should be vulnerable to water. You know what to do, let's do it." Robin's confident voice echoed over their transmitters. The four titans all nodded and prepared for the upcoming battle. Cyborg almost skipped with glee as he ran to his 'baby'. The T-car glistened with a newly coated painting of wax and he grinned as he slid smoothly into the front seat. He quickly glanced around to check if no one else was watching, and then with both of his hands, he gently began to stroke the dashboard.

"Who's a good girl? You are, oh yes you are. No don't worry baby, daddy will take good care of you and we'll totally beat Plasmus and then I'll give you another coat of wax and it'll be…"

"Are you petting the car?" Raven's monotone echoed from the back seat. Cyborg froze and colour rose to his cheeks. He smiled sheepishly at his fellow titan.

"Nah, just making sure all the systems are in check and…"

"Just drive." Raven said bluntly.

Cyborg nodded and placed his foot down on the accelerator. Raven's pupils dilated in shock as the teen sped along the high street like a maniac, a huge grin plastered on his face. Raven's face turned a shade of green. "I knew I should have just teleported there." She muttered, cursing Robin for pairing her up with a motor-maniac.

 

Meanwhile, Starfire and Beast boy were flying above the rooftops of Jump City. The cool wind whipped their faces, but they both marvelled at how peaceful the city looked. It was like gazing upon a mini village. The people looked like ants from their height… the buildings looked majestic against the orange glow of the afternoon sun. Starfire sighed contentedly as she breathed in the city's air. This was home. And this was what they were fighting for.

But the two teens could not stop for the sightseeing. They had a city to save, and Beast boy squawked frantically as he saw the large, hulking blue mass that was Overload. The pterodactyl that was Beast boy nodded at Starfire, who nodded with a smile in return, and the two shot down towards their prey like two glorious falcons… their talons loaded, eyes narrowing… readying for the first strike…

 

Robin breathed in deeply as he approached his target. His eyes were fixed upon the bulking mass that was Cinderblock. The Boy Wonder gripped the handle bars of his R-Cycle so hard that his knuckles were a pale white, like the ghosts of his past, like the Jokers bloody face paint. Ugh! Robin growled. All he could think of was that crazed clown. It was as though a faulty record player was playing within the back of his mind… all he could see was that face… all he could hear was that awful laugh… all he could…

The boy gasped as he narrowly missed the side of a lorry. He had been focusing too much on Jason's killer… that he had almost broken his promise to his father… he had almost got himself killed…

He shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of those thoughts. The boy glared at the creature before him. The giant stone man was less than fifty metres before him, most of the traffic had cleared to avoid the villain. Robin gasped as the stone monster punched the walls of a building. Terrified screams filled his senses. Flames erupted from an overturned car. The smell of cooked plastic reached his nose. He was now twenty metres away. Fifteen. Ten. Five…

The boy gave a loud war cry as he launched himself from his bike. Cinderblock appeared confused as he slowly turned his stone head toward the teenager. Robin grabbed his bo-staff and swung violently at the stone beast. Cinderblock roared in pain and doubled over from the sudden impact. Robin lay a volley of shots, all of which hit its target. Cinderblock went crashing to the pavement. Robin stood triumphantly on top of the giant's stone body.

However… after a few moments, the triumphant glow was quickly extinguish when a stone hand knocked Robin off his feet. The boy gritted his teeth in pain as he grazed his back on the stone pavement. A few bruises were nothing… Robin thought savagely as he readied his bo-staff as Cinderblock got to his feet. He had been through much worse. Much worse…he had been shot…by…

Robin's vision clouded with pain as he was punched, hard, in the side by Cinderblock's stone fist. The boy screamed as he collided with the concrete wall of a building. The Joker's face swam into view. NO! The boy thought, his eyes widening as Cinderblock's other fist was aimed towards him…

But… the fist wasn't made of stone… and it wasn't Cinderblock.

All Robin could see, was the Joker. Who had killed Jason.

Robin swiftly avoided the punch and with a savage war cry the boy, instead of cowering on the defensive… went on the offensive. He showed a similar level of prowess and skill to that of the fight with Dr Light earlier that day. Adrenaline coursed through his veins and the boy savoured the raw power of the accompanying thrill. No matter how many times he was beaten, the boy would be on his feet in no time. And with every victorious stroke, another would follow. And soon, in a matter of minutes. Cinderblock was out cold.

Robin's breathes were laboured as the boy staggered forward. The boy stood up proudly, he was, victorious, as Starfire would say. He was about to head downtown to help Starfire and Beast boy with Overload, but a familiar shade of orange caught his eye. The boy narrowed his eyes as he gazed at the symbol that was attached to Cinderblock's chest.

It was an orange 'S'.

Robin gritted his teeth in frustration. Blue eyes flashed angrily behind his mask. He had seen that symbol before. He had fought that man before. Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload were simply puppets controlled by their…

"Enjoy the time with your friends while you still can Robin." A smooth, dangerously soft voice penetrated Robin's senses. The boy shivered as he whirled around to face the man in the mask himself. The man that caused his blood to boil and his nerves to stand on end like electricity.

"Slade." The Boy Wonder hissed fiercely. "Whatever you're planning, it won't work. I'll stop you."

Slade chuckled heartily, as though he was laughing at a good joke. The man shook his head and began to walk forward, closer to his target. Robin tensed, readying his bo-staff in preparation for a fight. "Oh, Robin, you are so naïve… I'm disappointed."

"I'm not here to impress you." Robin growled. "What are you planning?"

"All in good time, Robin, all in good time." Slade said, his voice dangerously low.

"Aargh!" Robin gave a terrific war cry and charged towards the villain. But all at once, he knew that he was no match for the man. There was something different about him. Out of all of the villains he and the Titans had faced, he was the only one they had failed to imprison. The only one they had let slip through their fingers… more than once.

"If there is anyone you can't handle." … "You tell me. You understand?"

Bruce's words echoed through his mind as he aimed an upper cut for Slade's jaw. But, the boy's fist never reached his target. Within two moves, the villain had Robin pinned against a wall. The boy began to wheeze heavily as the man pressed his hand against his throat.

"Careful." The man's deep voice chuckled, "Wouldn't want to go the same way as Jason."

Behind the mask, the boy's eyes were as wide as saucers. His breathing became more irritated, more laboured, and the boy began to tremble with suppressed rage as he tried to fight his way out of the grip. But Slade had him trapped… the cat had caught the mouse.

"I don't know who you're referring to."

The man chuckled, but to the boy's relief, the villain said nothing more on the subject. Instead, to Robin's shock, the man let him go. Robin sank to the floor, breathing in huge gulps of sweet air. Rubbing his throat to calm his nerves.

"You'll be hearing from me very soon, Robin. This was simply a warning. But I will be back, and I won't hold back then. And very soon…" the villain's one eye narrowed, "Time will not be on your side."

And before the bruised boy could even blink. The villain was gone…like a gust of wind…like the ghosts of Robin's past…

…just like Jason.


End file.
